


Они придут

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: написано по заявке с ДА-однострочников: «Dragon Age х Pillars of Eternity; Алот пытается доказать, что он не одержимый».





	Они придут

— Да это же одержимость! — вскрикивает Керан, отшатываясь от него.

Минуту назад он тепло улыбался, а сейчас в его глазах столько ужаса и отвращения, что Алота моментально охватывает ощущение полной беспомощности, как в детстве, когда он в очередной раз забивался за шкаф, чтобы спастись от разъяренного отца.

— Нет, это совсем другое, она не демон, обычный человек, как ты, например, — жалко пытается оправдаться он.

— Конечно же! Конечно, демон так и скажет, чтобы обмануть тебя! — с жаром отвечает Керан.

Алот знает его уже год, считает своим другом — только поэтому и решился рассказать о своей проблеме. Керан добрый и заботливый, понимающий и участливый, Алот был уверен, что он поймет и подскажет что-нибудь.

И Керан подсказывает:

— Тебя надо усмирить! Обязательно надо! Подумай, какую опасность ты представляешь для окружающих! Да и для себя самого. Она же мучает тебя? Вот и избавишься от нее.

— Я научился ее подавлять, — неуверенно замечает Алот, теребя рукав новой мантии.

— Это она тебе внушила. А сама затихарилась, только и ждет момента, когда сможет вырваться на свободу и причинить побольше вреда! Не дай ей обмануть себя и убить многих невинных твоими руками, прошу тебя как друга! — Теперь Керан смотрит с жалостью и участием.

— Я подумаю, — обещает Алот и деликатно прикасается к руке Керана кончиками пальцев. — Ты же не выдашь меня своим?

— Нет, — бросает Керан, — но думай быстрее, возможно, времени осталось мало.

Он платит за вино, тепло и по-дружески — как и всегда — прощается с Алотом и уходит в казармы храмовников.

Алот смотрит ему вслед и думает только об одном: когда они придут за ним.


End file.
